


Hush

by kirkland_strider



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, WHAT????, i just wanted this to be cute whatever, pre volume two, something that s NOT home stukc?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkland_strider/pseuds/kirkland_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard to hide my relationship with Yang from the other members of my team, especially when she keeps climbing into bed with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea last night and then i remembered that ive been practically dead on this website so here's something to help ease back into regular updates

"Blake."

I cracked open one eye.

"Blaaake."

"What."

"I'm cold, sleep with me."

I slowly sat up in bed. There was an open book splayed in my lap, which meant that I'd fallen asleep reading again. I put the page number to memory before turning to the blonde leaning on my mattress.

Yang Xiao Long was certainly, well. Something else. Yeah, I love her, I loved her so very much but I wasn't ready to out my relationship with her. While she respected my decision I was pretty sure she didn't have the whole "hiding" thing down.

"Just take one of Weiss' blankets," I suggested softly.

"But I thought it'd be better if we could cuddle!" Yang chirped. Ruby made a noise in her sleep in the bunk above me and I inwardly groaned.

"Fine, get in here, but you gotta keep quiet," I scooted over in bed and opened the covers. Yang crawled in next to me and snuggled up.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very," Yang agreed as she reached up to undo my ribbon. My faunus ears sprung into their natural positions and I frowned.

"Oh, cheer up, I think your ears are wonderful," she complimented.

I had to smile at that. "Thanks."

Yang pecked my lips and I couldn't help but blush. Yang really liked kissing me and being close to me in general and I appreciated it after all I've been through.

"Anyway," she said, wrapping her arms around me, "we should get some sleep. The next semester is starting soon and we gotta get the best rest that we can, while we can!"

"Is that why you insist on sleeping with me?" I asked. My hands found her shoulders easily.

Yang smiled sheepishly. "I sleep better with you next to me. And hey, this is good for you too, if you're going to start studying so much."

"Oh, shush. Studying's good no matter how you look at it."

Yang was quiet for a moment and I wondered if she'd fallen asleep. She spoke up after a moment, though.

"Why are we still keeping us a secret?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, Yang." My heart squeezed in my chest a little. "You know, I'm just. Embarrassed."

"Why?" she asked. It wasn't an accusing question, and more a curious one. I don't know if that made me feel better or worse. "I mean I don't mind, I just think at least Ruby and Weiss should know, right?"

I knew she probably did mind and I sighed. "Nobody knows that I like girls," I admitted. "And I love you, I really do, but the White Fang is probably still out there and I don't know how dangerous a relationship could be because of it."

Yang's expression softened and she smiled a little. "I get it. And I love you too. We can tell them whenever you're ready, I can wait."

I smiled at her and rested my head on her chest. I'd never admit it but her, well, _chest area_ made a really good pillow.

I felt her hand brush against one of my faunus ears and I swallowed. I was way more catlike than I liked to let people know, and one of my least favorite traits was that I could purr.

Which Yang was causing me to do.

She gasped happily and I frowned. "You can purr," she said in amazement. "That's so wonderful."

"It's embarrassing," I argued.

She kissed from my forehead down to my lips, and I swore she was only doing it to make me even more flustered.

"It's adorable," she whispered into my mouth.

I gave in and kissed her back because otherwise, this could be an argument that went on all night and I was starting to get tired. Also because it felt kinda really good.

We kissed for a while, and I had probably fallen asleep if it wasn't for a stray hand ghosting over my butt. I was hardly drowsy after that and I nearly hissed. "Yang!"

"Sorry!" She pulled her hand away and since she genuinely looked apologetic, I gave in.

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised."

"You mean it's okay if I?"

"Yeah."

Her hand slowly slid over and I swallowed. This wasn't so bad, in fact it was nice. "This is nice."

"Yeah?" she grinned widely.

"Yeah." I was the one to kiss her this time and I felt her smile against my lips. "We should get some sleep.

She nodded and pulled me closer and I sighed happily. "G'night, Blake."

"Good night, Yang."

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"Nah, they've got all the time in the world to sleep so let em." Ruby grinned as she took a picture of her sister and her friend snuggled up together in bed. "And lots of explaining to do!"


End file.
